Personal head cannons
by SiriuslyMillie
Summary: Personal head cannons I wrote for someone. Send me a PM if you want one too.
1. Emilie and Fred Weasley

**AN:/ This is a personal head cannon, so if you like it and want one to, send me a PM :) **

Her blue eyes searched after something, but Draco couldn't tell what the dark haired snake was searching for. Suddenly she blushed and looked down on her feet's. Draco sent her a confused glare just when Fred Weasley walks over to them. "Hi, snake" Fred smirks... at Emilie and Draco sent him a death glare, but he didn't notice. Emilie giggled and blushed slightly "Hi Freddy boy" she laughed and stared into Fred's eyes. "Get off her you blood traitor!" Draco hissed over to the read haired boy. "Draco!" Emilie gasped at him. Draco felt his anger blowing up in him when he saw Emilie, his Emilie talking to a lion! In anger and frustration he sent a curse straight to Fred's chest and he collapsed. "What the hell, Malfoy!?" Emilie yelled and pushed him away.  
Hours later Fred woke up, he had to blink twice to get away the blurry dots in his eyes to disappear. "Hey" he heard someone whisper and felt a small hand in his big one. He looked up to see a red puffy eyed Emilie. "Oh hey, Emilie, are you okay?" He asked sitting up and pulling her closer into a big bear hug.  
A time after this Fred convinced Emilie to go back to be friends with Draco, and after a while she learned to forgive him, and Fred and Emilie started to date and after a while also Draco learned to forgive them, but not himself for letting his Emilie go. But then the war came and you know what happened. Draco disappeared and Fred died, Emilie was heartbroken. She didn't say much even though George gave her a job in Fred and his store. But one day she got a letter. She was invited to Draco Malfoys wedding.  
In the wedding she met Draco and they once again became best friends. And by the time, step by step you could see the old prankster come back. Emilie was back! But inside she felt a hole that only one man could fill in… And she waited for him, and she knew that he waited for her as well. But in the meanwhile she was waiting she had a great time with all her friends and her once again best friend Draco.


	2. Eirin and Oliver Wood

**AN:/ Short, I know. But here we go :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Oliver Wood spotted the blond Ravenclaw with the table. He jumped up and walked over to her. "We're gonna beat you guys today" he murmured in her ear. She closed her eyes and turned in her seat to face him. "No, sweetheart, you're not" She only said and planted a kiss on his lips. He raised one eyebrow and stood straight up again. "Wanna bet?" he smirked. Eirin sent him a look and smiled. "You're on!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe it! Every time you and Oliver have a bet Ravenclaw wins!" Her best friend Emilie says to Erin after the quidditch game. They high fived and Erin ran over to Oliver. "It's just a game" He muttered. She laughed and wrapped her hands around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Hey, beautiful" He smiled and kissed her. They pulled away and smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Erin smiled up at her husband when they walked into the store. "Hi George!" She yelled and up from a bookshelf a red haired boy jumped up with a big smile on his face. "Jerk!" A familiar voice said and came to give Eirin a hug. "He threw a bucked of water over me!" "Mummy, what does 'jerk' mean?" A little girl asked and dragged in Eirin's arm. Erin smiled and picked the girl up. "Nothing" she smiled. Oliver leaned closer and gave Erin a softly kiss. "Don't watch kiddo! You're too young for this!" Emilie said while she laughed and covered the happy couple's daughter's eyes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**AN:/ Another PHC hope you guys like it. And if you want me to write one for you, send me a PM :D **


	3. Witherwings and Sirius Black

Witherwings walked down the corridor with her best friend. They talked about a boy. A special Gryffindor boy, the boy was called Sirius Black. She let out a sigh. "Hey, I bet he likes you back!" The nerdy Hufflepuff said with a smile. WItherwings walked into the Gryffindor's common room without noticing the weird glares the students sent in her direction. "Alarm! It's a bloody Hufflepuff in the room!" Someone yelled and the little Hufflepuff got pale and murmured something about forgetting something on the library and ran out. A person in the couch laughed and sent Witherwings a smirk. "Shut up, Black!" She laughed and sent a pillow at him. "Easy, guys!" Remus muttered and walked away with his book. Witherwings blushed and looked down on her feet.

She felt that he came closer, but she didn't want to meet his gaze. He pulled her closer and whispered: "Do you wanna go out with me, or do I have to do the same thing Prongs is doing right now with Evans?" Witherwings widen her eyes and stared at him. "Are you serious" He sent her a you-had-to-go-that-way glare. "Yes, I'm Sirius" He smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a while they started dating and the rumors spread fast that Sirius, the Sirius Black actually was dating someone. But they didn't care about the rumors, because they were happy together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In his time in Azkaban Sirius wrote Witherwings letters, he was trying to write down what really happened. But every time he started on a new letter he threw it away. Finally he wrote the letter, but he never sent it. Few years after the war they found the letter and sent it to Witherwings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When she finally got the letter she read it several times she smiled and one single tear escaped her eye.

_Dear Sweetheart. I hope you believe me when I say this, because it took me a lot of time to make this letter. Whatever happens under the war I want you to know that I love you. Remember that, my love. I will always and forever love you. Sirius B. _


	4. Hanne and Draco Malfoy

Hanne walked out of the classroom with her best friends Cho and Hermione. They laughed and had a good time. "Hiyah!" Someone yelled and tackled Hanne to the ground. "Hey! Missed meh?" The really happy Hufflepuff laughed and helped the shocked Ravenclaw up from the floor. When she was finally safe on the ground again the Hufflepuff gave her a huge hug. Cho and Hermione laughed at the two of them. "You know what? We should have a Slytherin friend too" The Hufflepuff said after a while of thinking. They walked out of the doors and out to the park and sat down. Hanne blushed with the thought of the Slytherin, cause her mind always followed her to a special Slytherin boy named Draco Malfoy. "You're thinking of someone aren't you?" Hermione smiled and sent Hanne a I-know-you-have-a-crush glare. "I know who she's thinking of" The Hufflepuff laughed. "Shut up, Millie!" Hanne said and sent her to the ground with a curse. "Ouch!" Cho had glassy eyes and let out a dramatically sigh. "I know who I'm thinking of" she smiled. Suddenly an apple hit Hanne's head. "Ouch!" She let out and rubbed her head. "Sorry about that-" Draco said but stopped when he saw who it was. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" He stuttered.

"Oh for god's sake!" Hermione yelled. "Ask her out!" Hanne and Draco blushed and met each other's gaze. "So umm… Do you wanna go out with me?" Draco murmured after a while. The girls cheered and clapped their hands, and Hanne murmured a 'yes'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rumors of Draco dating a Ravenclaw spread fast, and Draco had a huge fight with his family. He didn't want to leave Hanne cause of a stupid blood status and a good reputation. And they he managed to teach his father to accept that he loved Hanne.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, kiddo! Get back here, we need to talk to you, Scorpius!" Draco laughed and chased the little boy in the back yard. Scorpius stopped and faced his parents. "Mum, I didn't do it!" Hanne laughed and asked him what he didn't do. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it." He looked so serious that is was just adorable. "Now, mummy and dad have to tell you something" Draco said and lifted his son on his lap. "What?" Scorpius said and crossed his hands over his chest. "You're getting a little brother or little sister" Hanne smiled and kissed Scorpius cheek. Their son looked terrified up at them. "Where is she?" He asked them with big eyes. Draco laughed and rubbed Hanne's belly. "In your mum's belly" Scorpius sent his mother a scared look. "Did you eat my sister?" The happy couple laughed and hugged him tight. Hanne was the happiest person on earth, she just knew.


	5. Me and Remus Lupin

**AN:/ So my friend (she's the best) made a PHC for me! So her name is Lulabylover! I thought this was so cute so I had to post this :D **

Emilies POV

"Shit" I muttered to myself. I was late for my study session with my long time crush Remus Lupin. Not that he knew anything about it ofc. When I arrived at the library I spotted him in the far left corner and silently made my way over to him. I stood behind him, just taking him all in for a minute before I leaned in and screamed in his ear causing him to jump and spill ink all over the parchment he was currently writhing on and the librarian to look sternly at me. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, here let me help you" I said to him and took up his ruined parchment. I took a napkin out of my pocket and began to wipe away as much of the ink as I managed. When I had removed as much as possible I could see that it was a journal page, I scanned the page quick but before I had the ability to read it fully he snapped it away from me. "Sorry, but that's kind of privet" he said with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. It looked kind of adorable, and I could feel my own blush creep up to my face by the thoughts.

Remus POV

Oh no, she is blushing, she must have read what I wrote, my life is over. Or maybe not if she felt the same way. Maybe I was going to ask her. "Eh, Emilie I know what it looks like but you must understand that it's hard to deal with especially because it may destroy our friendship, which I absolutely love, and what would I do at the full moon nights without my cute daring basset dog. I would rip myself to peaces…" She cut me off by putting her hands to my mouth. "Before you start babbling can you please tell me what you are talking about?"

Emilies POV

That was just weird Remus never babbles. He is too smart to do that, but I must admit it was kind of cute. But I didn't quite understand what he was talking about, so for the second time that day I snatched his parchment away and this time I read it fully:

Hello Journal

Did you see Emilie today, okay that just sounded weird since you're a book, but anyways she just looked so gorgeous. Not that she doesn't always look gorgeous, but this time she looked even better than normal. And any minute she will walk through that door wearing her stunning smile and actually come to sit by me. I know she is my best friends and that's what best friends do but I know I fell more than just a friendly liking for her. I may even love he…..

The note ended there but I didn't have to read anymore, I just threw myself at him and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet and lasted only for half a minute, but the emotions behind it was so much stronger. When we pulled apart I looked him straight in the eye and said "You know, I think I may love you to…." And that was all I managed to say before he connected our lips again and words became meaningless.


End file.
